If You Fall
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Songfic sur If you fall de JJ Heller. Riza voit Roy rongé par la haine qu'il éprouve pour Envy. Malgré tout, elle veut continuer à l'aimer. Situé pendant l'épisode 54 (Terre brûlée)
**Salut!**

 **Je crois que ça fait un certain temps que je n'avais pas publié de fanfiction, quel que soit le fandom. Je dois toujours poster la version longue de l'épilogue de "Réconciliation"...**

 **Me voici de retour avec ce one-shot songfic sur If you fall de JJ Heller. Les paroles m'ont vraiment touchée et fait penser à mon OTP préféré: Roy et Riza! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Les répliques sont tirées de la VF de l'épisode 54 de Brotherhood, mais j'ai ajouté quelques touches de mon cru.**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist est à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Riza voyait ce regard plein de haine, ces yeux noirs consumés par la rage, le désir de vengeance. Roy était sur le point de se laisser engloutir par ses émotions négatives. Il voulait tuer Envy, venger Hughes. Mais il se perdrait, il ne pourrait plus redevenir l'homme qu'il était, celui qui avait l'ambition d'être le chef de ce pays pour le changer, protéger tous ceux qui se trouvaient sous ses ordres. Un homme rongé ne pouvait pas rendre Amestris meilleure. Il ne ferait que la détruire un peu plus. Riza ne voulait pas cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde son humanité, elle refusait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _You are a house that's brok_ _en down, you are a house that's burning._

 _And everything in me wants to run, but that's not love._

Riza se redressa et visa Roy de son arme. Il s'apprêtait à brûler la larve qu'était devenue Envy, par manque de pierre philosophale. Il l'écrasait sous son pied.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire lieutenant ? »

Ses paroles envers Riza étaient pleines de fureur contenue.

« Arrêtez-vous là colonel, je me chargerai du reste. »

Riza était prête à prendre la responsabilité d'effacer Envy de la surface de la terre.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce, rétorqua Roy. Baissez donc votre arme !

\- Je ne peux pas obéir ! Veuillez baissez votre main !

\- Vous avez entendu ? J'ai dit baissez votre arme ! » Hurla Roy.

Un éclair bleu arriva jusqu'à son pied et le sol se souleva, éjectant Envy droit dans la main d'Edward, qui arrivait avec Scar. Roy se tourna vers eux.

« Fullmetal ? Donne-le-moi s'il te plaît. »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il vit le regard du colonel et en fut horrifié.

« Je ne le répèterai qu'une fois : donne-le-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Non, je refuse ! »

Les deux alchimistes se jaugèrent du regard.

« Il doit recevoir la plus cruelle des morts qui puisse exister.

\- Je refuse !

\- Donne-le-moi et vite ! Ou je vais être obligé de brûler ton bras droit ! »

Edward avança d'un pas.

« C'est quand vous voulez ! Allez-y je suis prêt à me battre! Mais avant vous feriez mieux de regarder de quoi vous avez l'air ! cria le blond. Vous avez réellement l'intention de diriger le pays avec un visage pareil ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous aspirez, n'est-ce pas colonel ? »

Edward avait terminé en hurlant. Scar prit ensuite la parole :

« Tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions pour tomber dans la damnation ? Pourquoi pas. Si tu veux vivre de vengeance, je ne t'arrêterai pas. »

Edward se tourna vers l'Ishbal, indigné. Mais il avait raison, pensa Riza. Scar, avait lui aussi laissé la vengeance le diriger pendant toutes ces années après la guerre. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'empêcher quelqu'un de vivre la même chose.

« Il n'empêche, continua-t-il, que je serais curieux de voir quel pays pourrait encenser un individu dont l'esprit est habité par la haine. »

Ces paroles touchèrent Roy, qui écarquilla les yeux, ces yeux encore plein de haine. Riza parla ensuite.

 _If you fall, I fall with you._

 _If you hurt, I feel it too._

 _Even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you._

« Colonel, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas non plus l'épargner en oubliant ses horreurs. Je vais m'en occuper ! »

Si Roy tuait Envy, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Riza sentait son cœur douloureux battre dans sa poitrine. S'il tuait l'homonculus, il perdrait son but de vue, et elle devrait accomplir la mission dont il l'avait chargée lorsqu'elle était devenue son assistante. Elle refusait que cela arrive. Donc c'était à elle de s'occuper de tuer Envy.

« Mais j'y étais arrivé ! Il ne pouvait plus m'échapper !

\- Je sais tout cela ! s'exclama Riza. Seulement… »

Sa main se mit à trembler.

« Je sais bien que ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, ce n'est ni pour servir notre pays ni pour faire honneur à nos camarades ! C'est la simple expression de votre haine, et vous êtes en train de la laisser vous ronger ! la voix de la militaire se chargea de tristesse. Je suis là pour que vous ne tombiez pas dans ce travers. »

 _I planted seeds down in the ground, not every one is growing._

 _When I am tempted to give up, I choose love._

L'expression de Roy changea. Riza vit qu'il était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Puis il se calma. Il y avait des regrets et de la tension dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

« Tu peux tirer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

« Non », semblait dire une petite voix au fond des pensées de Riza. « Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu deviendras quand tu m'auras abattu ? »

Riza baissa la tête. Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Il connaissait la réponse. Il savait depuis qu'elle avait été prête à se laisser tuer par Lust en le croyant mort. Elle soupira.

« Je n'envisage même pas de survivre seule. Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, j'éliminerai ce corps en détruisant toute trace, toute référence à l'aventure de l'alchimie de flammes. »

 _If you fall, I fall with you._

 _If you hurt, I feel it too._

 _Even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you._

Le conflit en Roy repris en force, montant en puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un grand cri, projetant une immense flamme dans le couloir transversal. Sa rage était passée.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, dit Roy d'une voix sourde. Et puis… je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. »

C'était un aveu, Riza le savait. C'était pour l'instant une des seules preuves qu'elle aurait de son attachement à elle. Même mort, sa mort à elle lui serait insupportable. Il s'était résigné, avait accepté de ne pas accomplir sa vengeance.

Roy secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis en train de me faire gronder par un enfant… et sermonné par l'homme qui projetait de me tuer… »

Il se retourna, faisant face à Riza.

« Tu as encore souffert et c'est ma faute. »

 _Beauty and light will fight for you._

 _Goodness will rise, it shi_ _nes for you._

« Je suis un inconscient et un imbécile. »

Roy posa sa main sur le revolver et la main de Riza et la baissa.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Riza fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, penaud et repentant. Elle lui accordait son pardon, de tout son cœur. Il était redevenu le vrai Roy Mustang, celui qu'elle voulait protéger et non pas menacer, celui qu'elle aimait. Roy se laissa tomber sur le sol, et Riza le suivit, soulagée.

 _If you fall, I fall with you._

 _If you hurt I feel it too._

 _Even if my heart turns black and blue..._

 _If you fall, I fall with you._

 _If you hurt I feel it too._

 _Even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you... I will love you._

Roy prit la main gauche de Riza, celle qui ne tenait pas le revolver. La jeune femme leva la tête et rencontra le regard franc et chagriné de l'homme.

« Je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle souriait doucement. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci. »

Et ce simple mot valut plus que tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Riza.

* * *

 **Une petite review?**

 **Et en cadeau, je vous préviens en exclusivité que j'ai une nouvelle longue fanfic Royai (comme toujours) en cours d'écriture. Je ne m'avance pas pour une date de publication du premier chapitre, puisque j'attends d'avoir pratiquement tout écrit avant de publier au fur et à mesure.**

 **Vous savez tout!**


End file.
